Let's Be Us
by PamEargle
Summary: Han has recovered nicely from his mid-life crisis. Now husband and wife have some alone time in a new resort city.


OK, so LAST SHOT inspired me.

Han returned from his mid-life crisis adventure with Lando with a new-found determination and confidence to be the best husband and father he could be.

And we know he succeeded.

* * *

 _ **PROLOG**_

"Dada!" Ben Solo called out. He took off running across the living room.

"Hey, kiddo!" Han chuckled as he tossed his bag aside and knelt to open his arms to his beloved son. He held him close, kissed his cheek and gave him a squeeze.

Leia watched the reunion and smiled, giving them their moment.

"Welcome home, love," she cooed in her alto voice, her big brown eyes shining.

Han raised his hazel eyes and locked them with his wife's. He was on the verge of tears. He'd never imagined having a loving family. Now he couldn't imagine NOT having one.

He practically flew to his New Republics Pilots Commission meetings and led them with pride. An honest days work for good pay. Something that was foreign to him, something he never thought he'd enjoy- or wanted- was now his routine. He would try his best to set a good example for his boy. Leia's smile as he told her all his ideas and all the work he and the other pilots were doing was more reward than any paycheck. She was proud of him. That was all he needed.

In the month since he'd returned from his most recent adventure with Lando, Leia watched her husband Han with pride as renewed confidence and determination filled him. He put away all his doubt- and the tools and weapons- and played with their boy joyously. He never missed kissing her good night or good morning anymore. His renewed belief in himself and his worth, his place in Leia's heart and Ben's life, was wonderful to see.

One day after dinner, playtime and bath, before bed, Han was helping Ben clean up all his things. He hoisted him up into his arms and hugged him tightly. He settled in the rocking chair, carefully arranging his growing son his lap. He dug in his left pocket and pulled out his aurodium-plated chance cubes, the ones on the chain, the ones he hung in his beloved Falcon. The young boy giggled and put his tiny hand out for them, but Han chuckled and teased by quickly pulled them out of his reach. He watched his son's dark eyes widen and begin to sparkle as he watched them swinging. The light played off them and they'd never meant more than they did right now. They were the only reminder of a past so lonely and painful and meaningless, he couldn't think of one reason he'd survived except so that he could be right here, right now: Where he was meant to be, who he was meant to be and with who he was meant to be with. He'd become a man that a strong, beautiful, powerful princess fell in love with, married and gave birth to a son for. His son idolized him, following him around, imitating his every move, mimicking his every word. He was a war hero, known all across the Galaxy. Pilots wanted to be him, work with him, learn from him.

He was Han Solo.

"Hey, kid... I give you these, you keep them outta your mouth, got it?" he cautioned, arching his eyebrows and leaning his forehead against his teething son's.

Ben nodded enthusiastically. Han laid them gently in the boy's right hand. "Mine," he declared happily.

Han playfully ruffled his son's soft black hair. "Think of me when you see them, k?"

"K," the child said, yawning.

Leia was watching the scene from the doorway with tears threatening in her eyes and a heartfelt smile on her lips.

The dice became Ben Solo's favorite toy. He also decided that he wanted to be a pilot like his father and told everyone in earshot as his language skills and body grew.

It so happened that, sometime later, a birthday party weekend for one of Ben's friends fell during a long weekend Senate break. They'd drop him off Thursday evening and return Monday evening. He'd be safe and well cared for as his friend was the son of a fellow senator. It worked out perfectly. Some "alone time" without guilt.

Their ship was delayed... for three hours. As a result, there were a couple of unruly passengers. A great start to their vacation, Han grumbled. Leia elbowed his ribs and rolled her eyes.

They finally made it to Canto Bight, the brand new "it" spot in the Galaxy. It was on the planet Cantonica. A huge casino and luxurious hotels and gardens were already in place. Rumor had it they were building a Fathier racing track! Lando invited them when he was going to pay a visit on their opening weekend. They had to say no, but told him to enjoy it with Kaasha and tell them all about it. They decided they wanted to see it the first chance they got.

As they checked into the fanciest hotel they could have dreamed of, there was only one thing on their mind as they closed and locked the door behind them. The huge, comfortable-looking bed looked very inviting. Leaving their bags where they were, kicking off their shoes and taking each others hand, they crossed the amazingly perfect room, laid down, snuggled up against each other... and promptly fell into a coma-like sleep.


End file.
